Back To Your Arms Once Again
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Shuichi was a novelist and a singer. What happens if he came back to Japan? How will Yuki and the others react to this after two years gone? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation: Back To Your Arms Once Again

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: my new story! Here it is...

Shuichi was going back to Japan after he had left there two years ago.

He had no idea why he had left to go and start a new career in America, but he had finally quit in being asinger and belike his old lover which is a novelist.

Everyday he had thought about Eiri Yuki who was still in Japan writing novels like he did.

But that was a long time ago, they had broken up after Shuichi had run out off the house and into Tohma's home.

Yuki had thought that he had went to Hiro's house to spend the night, but surprisingly he had gotten a call from Tohma saying Shuichi was staying at his and Mika's place for the night.

The following day, the two lovers reuinted in Tohma's house, but had another argument letting Shuichi leaving NG productions and going to America.

Nobody had heard from Shuichi not even Tohma until the first arrival of Shuichi's book was unleased in Japan.

Yuki was so shocked that he could actually wrote a novel like him that he actually bought every copy of Shuichi's book that was coming out.

That was long ago, until Shuichi had enough about staying in America as he was coming back home.

**Present time:**

"We are now landing in Narita airport."

Shuichi smiled as he looked out the window, nobody knew that he was back home, except for his sister Maiko who was picking him up in the airport of course.

The plane landed on the ground as Shuichi got out off the plane with sunglasses and a hat.

Even though nobody reconizes him since his hair is now brown and black which he dyed it months ago, he wasn't taking any chances.

Shuichi looked around at his area as he spotted his sister not far away.

He smirked as Maiko was looking around frantically as she didn't reconize him.

Shuichi went towards her ass she tapped her on her shoulder as she jumped.

"May I help you?"

Shuichi snickered, "you don't reconize me?"

Maiko's eyes widened as she reconized the voice right away.

"Big brother! You've changed a lot!"

Shuichi smiled as the two hugged.

"Maiko, I've been thinking..."

"Yea, what is it?"

"Is it true that Ryuichi is coming back here from America somewhere this week?"

Maiko frowned, ever since Shuichi left, Nittle Grasper has disbanded and was formed again with Bad Luck.

This time the vocalist was none other then Noriko.

"I heard from Yuki that Ryuichi is coming today."

Shuichi froze as he looked at Maiko, "not in the same airport as I am."

"I think it is. But I'm not sure if it's about the same time as yours."

"So, you've been with Yuki huh?"

The two walked again as Maiko nodded slowly.

"I hope you don't mind Shuichi. Yuki has changed a lot since you've left."

"Oh? How so?"

"For instance, he was engaged once but broke it off since he knew you might be coming back."

"He was engaged?"

Maiko nodded, "Tohma was really surprised why he didn't went through it. But Yuki is still single and is still yours."

Shuichi sighed, "I might visit him tomorrow then."

"You should. Shining Star is going to be at the studio practicing."

"Shining Star?"

"Yes. The new band that Noriko is in."

"I'll find out what's everyone been up to lately tomorrow then."

Maiko smiled as she waved for a cab.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"I book myself a hotel that's near NG Productions. I hope you don't mind Maiko."

Maiko shook her head, "I hope everything we'll work out for you Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded as they were off into the city.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that it?

me: it's gotta get longer. Oh, is the airport named Narita by the way?

Maiko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	2. Back To The Past

Chapter 2- Back To The Past

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: I've deleted my story Ai No Kusabi since I wasn't interested in it anymore. So, here's the next chapter...

Shuichi looked up at the huge building in awe as he was finally back in Japan.

He had missed his friends so much that he could hardly wait to go in.

He took one step forward as the doors opened and he began seeing familiar things.

"May I help you sir?"

Shuichi looked up and saw Tohma who was by the front desk talking to Hiro and Suguru.

"Tohma."

The trio gasped as they reconized the voice right away.

"Shindou-san?"

Shuichi smiled at Suguru's formality.

"It is you! Welcome back! It's been so long!"

"Hai. I've missed you guys so much."

"I've read your novel Shuichi. It's even better then Eiri-san's novels."

Shuichi smirked at Tohma's reply, "how is he anyway?"

"Eiri-san is doing ok but he still misses you terribly. He should be in the studio soon enough today."

"What? How come?"

"He always come by to visit me once per week."

Shuichi nodded slowly feeling uneasy to see his old lover again.

Hiro smiled at how Shuichi look, "Yuki isn't an cold bastard anymore Shuichi. His actually gentle and nice to everyone."

Shuichi frowned, "what changed him?"

"I'm guessing his engagement but then he broke it off."

Hiro slapped Suguru behind the head as Suguru glared at him.

"Don't worry. I already know about it from my sister."

"Oi! What's taken so long?"

Everyone looked up and saw K, Sakano, Ryuichi and Noriko standing in front of them.

Tohma laughed nervously, "we just got distracted by an unexpected visitor."

"Oh? Who is it Tohma?"

Tohma moved out off the way so that they could see who it was.

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi smiled happily as Ryuichi went to go and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe your actually back!"

Shuichi smiled as he hugged Ryuichi tightly back.

Just then the front doors of the building open as everyone looked to see who it was.

"Eiri-san."

Yuki looked at Tohma and then suddenly at Shuichi who was hugging Ryuichi.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Shuichi came back to Japan!"

"Eh? I could have told him that!"

"Then why are you just standing there staring at him?"

Shuichi growled, "so, when did you come back?"

Shuichi looked up and saw that Yuki was staring at him.

"Yesterday, my sister Maiko picked me up from the airport."

"I see."

"Are you two planning to get back together?"

"Noriko!"

"Shuichi, once you are finish here, you could come by and visit me."

Shuichi blinked, "uh, sure. If that won't bother you."

Yuki nodded as he followed Tohma who was walking to his office, "by the way Shuichi, you also have zero talent for writing your books."

Shuichi glared at him angrily, "what was that? At least my books are selling out!"

"Mine also. But my copies are sold out competely."

"Ryuichi, Noriko, we should leave them alone."

"Aw, I want to hang out with Shuichi, Tohma!"

"Bad Luck should be together at least Ryuichi."

Ryuichi nodded sighing, "we should hang out later then Shuichi!"

Shuichi waved good-bye to Ryuichi and Noriko as he looked at Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano.

"Wanna go and hear our old songs?"

"Sure."

Shuichi followed the group to the recording room as they got there old CD.

They pop it inside the boom box as they listen to Rage Beat.

"Can you believe Rage Beat is still popular?"

"Is it now? I heard it was the lowest in America."

"What? Did they translated it in English or what?"

Shuichi smirked, "yup. It was weird."

"I can't believe that!"

"Oi, Shuichi. What do you think of Yuki?"

Shuichi looked down, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"His still the same guy after two years."

"What? He changed a lot though Shuichi!"

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Later when you go over at his house, you'll see. He most definitley changed a lot."

"I hope your right Hiro."

"Enough talking! Why don't we play our instruments like old times?"

"Yea, why not?"

(At Tohma's office)

"Eiri-san, were you surprised as I was?"

"About what?"

"You know, seeing Shuichi again. He changed his looks and probably his style also."

Yuki shrugged, "he seems the same to me!"

"Ryuichi."

"What? I'm just saying in my opinion Tohma!"

"What are we going to do then Tohma? Are they going to reform Bad Luck once again?"

"I don't know Noriko. I'm not even sure if Shindou-san is staying here permanently."

Yuki looked down, I might as well talk to him then, he thought unhappily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: great chapter!

Yuki: no romance yet?

me: not yet anyway!

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ryuichi: review and update!


	3. Changed

Chapter 3- Changed

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"That was so much fun!"

"We should really hang out with each other again!"

"That reminds me Shuichi, are you staying here parmanently?"

Shuichi looked down, "I'm staying at a hotel nearby and I don't know where to stay if it's parmanent."

"Stay at my place then!"

"Eh?"

"My new apartment is huge now and I have a pull-out bed for yea!"

"Shuichi, are you ready to go?"

Shuichi looked and saw Yuki waiting for him by the door as he was talking to his friends.

"Aw, already?"

Shuichi laughed nervously, "wanna do it again tomorrow? I want to see the places that are new here."

"Perhaps we should bring you to the park then."

"The park?"

"Yea! They've built a new water fountain! It's pretty cool!"

"Plus, isn't that's where you first met Yuki?"

Shuichi blushed as he looked down as he didn't stare back at Yuki.

"I guess that's ok."

"Sweet! You have the same phone number right?"

Shuichi nodded, "yea. Just call me."

"All right. We'll meet here tomorrow then so we could all go to the park."

"All right. Bye Shuichi!"

Shuichi waved good-bye as he followed Yuki to his car.

The two went inside the car silently as Yuki drove back to his complex.

After a minute or two, Shuichi began to feel nervous as he look at Yuki who was driving.

"Uh, Yuki?"

"What?"

"Everyone is saying that you've changed since I've left. Is that true?"

"If you want it to be."

"Huh? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Your really are clueless aren't you?"

"What? I am not!"

"What information do you have about me then?"

"Uh, that you were engaged but you broke it off because you think that I might be coming back."

Yuki smiled much to Shuichi's surprise, "that's true. I am bisexual after all."

Shuichi nodded slowly, "hey! This is the second time that I rode in your car!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I never rode in your car except when we went to our first date, remember?"

"I guess so. Anyway, here we are."

Shuichi looked as they were back to Yuki's apartment.

Shuichi followed Yuki as the two were inside the elevator.

"This is where our first kiss was."

Yuki looked at him, "I thought you were cute back then. But I forgot that you have zero talent."

"Will you stop saying that! I'm a novelist now!"

"I know. Your books sucks by the way. My books are way better then yours."

Shuichi growled as the two went inside the apartment.

"It still looks the same. Did you put more stuff? I haven't seen those shelves before!"

Shuichi went towards the bookshelves as he took one out.

"Shuichi, wait!"

Shuichi read the cover title, A Night's Tale-By: Shuichi Shindou.

Shuichi gasped, "this was my third book. You kept my books?"

Yuki growled as he went to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"I thought you said that I have zero talent?"

"You do."

"Then why? Why did you kept them?"

"I want to see if you still love me."

"What?"

"Ever since I was engaged, I didn't felt happy around her. Not one day I was happy, Tohma knows it along with my sister since we had dinner all together once. They knew what was wrong."

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me?"

"I drove you away remember? Besides, nobody knows where you were since you've changed your hair."

Shuichi blushed, "so, what about you? Did you dated when you were in America?"

He shook his head, "I started writing a few months later in America. I was so excited when I heard that my published books would be also translated in Japanese so you could read what I've wrote."

Yuki sighed as he pulled Shuichi close to him as the two were sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to stay over tonight? I don't really mind."

"I have to call my publisher and editor soon. I have a conference here in Japan for the press."

"What?"  
"I'm quitting my novels and I might reform Bad Luck again."

"That's great Shuichi."

"I've been thinking about it the last few months and that's why I came back to Japan."

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki who was staring at him, "what is it?"

"Don't leave me again."

"If you won't be so cold to me anymore."

"I'll think about it."

"What?"

Yuki smirked as he nuzzled Shuichi's neck.

"Tomorrow I'll be busy so you might not see me that much Yuki."

Yuki nodded as he kissed Shuichi's cheek.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"With me of course."

"What?"

"Shuichi, you want to be back with me don't you? I've changed."

"It's still soon though."

"I've really changed Shuichi."

Yuki went towards him as Shuichi backed away.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Shuichi shook his head, "then follow me."

Shuichi began to sob as he rushed out off the apartment quickly before Yuki could say anything.

That wasn't the Yuki that I know.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: what? Was that it?

me: of course not!

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	4. Another Side

Chapter 4- Another Side

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Ah! Thank you Sakano-san. That would be all."

Sakano bowed lightly as he began to walk out off the office not before the doors opened.

The two men looked up as they saw Shuichi peeking inside.

"Shindou-san! What can I do for you?"

Sakano smiled at Shuichi as he left the office while Shuichi went inside.

"Seguchi-san, I hope I'm not bothering you at all."

"No. I was about to go on break anyway. What is it?"

"It's about Yuki."

Tohma looked at Shuichi quickly, "what happened between you and Eiri-san last night?"

"You don't have to be so formal in names Tohma."

Tohma smiled, "stop avoiding the question. What happened?"

"When he and I were in his complex, we talked like old friends. After awhile though, when he said that I could sleepover for the night, he wanted me to go and sleep with him in the bed."

"That doesn't sound so bad Shuichi."

Shuichi shook his head, "he wanted to have sex with me but I didn't want to."

"Shindou-san! Did he rape you?"

Shuichi looked down, "I think he was about to. But I ran out before he could do anything."

"That doesn't sound like Eiri-san at all."

"Didn't I told you that you don't have to be so formal around friends Tohma?"

"I'm so used to it Shindou-san," Tohma replied with a laugh.

"What are you going to do with Yuki? I still want to be with him but not in that way."

"I'll speak with him as soon as I can. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know. Hiro said that Ayaka-chan was coming over to his place for the night and I don't want to bother them. Suguru is having a family party so I don't know where."

"If you like, you can stay over at our place Shindou-san."

"Are you for real?"

"Hai. Just like last time when you ran out on Eiri-san."

Shuichi nodded slowly, "go and pack your stuff in the hotel and meet me here about four in the afternoon. I will tell Eiri-san where you'll be staying Shindou-san."

Shuichi smiled at him, "your a big help Seguchi-san!"

Tohma waved him good-bye as Shuichi left the office.

Tohma sighed as he looked at the phone at his desk, Eiri-san, what's got into you with Shindou-san?

(At Shuichi's Place)

Shuichi sighed as he walked down the sidewalk leaving NG productions.

He checked the time on his watch, "nani? It's already one o'clock? I'm late meeting with my publisher and editor!"

He groaned as he ran as fast as he could to the meeting place where he supposed to meet them.

(At Yuki's Place)

Yuki sighed as he stopped writing for awhile as he looked up at the ceiling.

Yesterday, what did he do to drive Shuichi out off the apartment?

He blinked as he heard a doorbell.

It better not be Shuichi.

He stood up as he went to go and get it, he opened it and surprisingly it was Tohma.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you about Shindou-san."

"His not here yea know."

"I know that Eiri-san. Did you know that he came to me for help?"

"What?"

"This morning about, he wanted to let me know what you did to him."

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"Oh? You didn't tried to let him go and sleep with you?"

Yuki sighed as he stared at Tohma.

"Eiri-san, I'm worried about you. You are beginning to be like Yuki Kitzawa."

Yuki glared at Tohma as he kept his cool.

"You might have changed since Shuichi had left two years ago. Since he came back, you are acting differently."

"Shuichi is one unique guy."

"Unique?"

"His not like most guys that I know of."

"Eiri-san, what are you talking about?"

"I want to be with him again like two years ago Tohma. But I don't want to hurt him like I did before."

"Then don't. Be yourself just like you were with that woman."

"She just wanted popularity and money."

"Shindou-san isn't like that."

Yuki looked down as Tohma looked at him.

"Don't tell me that you think Shuichi is the same just like that woman Eiri-san! I didn't trust her one bit."

Yuki sighed as he nodded as Tohma looked at the time.

"Why don't we watch some television? I'm sure that would cool you off."

Yuki shrugged as Tohma smiled as he turned on the television.

"Shindou-san! Welcome back!"

"Ah, it's good to be back in Japan!"

"What is he doing?"

"His doing a press conference today. I heard it from Sakano-san, why are you surprised? Didn't he tell you about it?"  
Yuki didn't look at him as he just stared at the television watching Shuichi.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that it?

me: hey, at least it's long though!

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	5. Announcement

Chapter 5- Announcement

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Shindou-san! Will you please answer our questions?"

"Of course. Just ask but nothing too personal."

"What are you going to do now if your not a writer anymore like Eiri Yuki?"

Shuichi smiled, "I'll be reforming Bad Luck again around this week."

"Does the president of NG production knows about it?"

Shuichi shook his head, "Seguchi-san would be surprised to hear about it from Sakano-san."

"Sakano-san? Who is he?"

"My producer. I told him quite awhile ago to tell Seguchi-san."

"Does any of your old band members know also?"

"Nobody knows except Sakano-san and Seguchi-san."

"This might be too personal Shindou-san, but have you seen Yuki-san lately?"

"I have. But we aren't really talking much."

"Shindou-san! Shindou-san!"

"I believe that's all for today."

Shuichi looked and saw his publisher and editor coming up to get him.

"But Yasuo...!"

"Shuichi, I believe your very tired."

Shuichi glared at his publisher.

"I can't believe your on his side also Takai."

Everyone laughed at them as Shuichi blushed bright red embarrassed.

"This conference is over."

Everyone began leaving as the cameras went out.

(At Yuki's Place)

"So, his reforming Bad Luck again. What about you Tohma? Are you going to reform Nittle Grasper again?"

"I'm more concern about you Eiri-san. Did you looked at Shuichi's face when he mentioned about you?"

"He seemed normal to me."

"Eiri-san! He seemed upset. You should know since your the one who scared him off."

"Should I be the one that cares?"

"You should be. Why don't you take him out or something and make up?"

Yuki snorted, "I have a deadline to meet."

"Then meet up with Mizuki-san! I'm sure she'll understand."

Yuki sighed, "if you don't do this Eiri-san, you'll totally destroy Shindou-san's heart."

(Back at Shuichi)

"Oi! Shuichi, where are you going now?"

"I thought I was going to visit an old friend."

"An old friend?"

"Yea, you know, Eiri Yuki?"

"The famous author Eiri Yuki? His so cute!"

Shuichi laughed nervously, "hey, weren't you two dating before you came to America?"

"Yea. But I'm the one who broke it off from him Yasuo."

"Poor guy. His probably beat."

"What are you talking about Takai? He got engaged but broke it off since he thinks that I might be coming back."

"That guy is probably lost. He needs you back Shindou-san."

"But yesterday night, he almost rape me."

"But he didn't. You ran off before he could say anything."

"I know. But..."

"Spend some time with him. I'm sure everything would make up."

"Do I have the rest of the day off?"

"Yea. Go and have fun."

Shuichi smiled as he ran off waving good-bye to Takai and Yasuo.

(At Yuki's Place)

"Why couldn't you stay here the whole day Seguchi-san?"

"Call me big brother sometime Eiri-san."

"Seguchi-san..."

Tohma sighed, "I have to get home right away for Mika-san."

"Yea right. You don't want to be here when Shuichi comes."

Tohma laughed nervously, "you got me there."

Just then they heard a doorbell, Yuki blinked as he went to go and get it.

"Yuki! I've missed you!"

Yuki growled as he glared at Shuichi who was hugging him.

"I should get going then Eiri-san."  
"Tohma!"

"Seguchi-san! I didn't know you'll be here."

"I'm just about ready to leave. Bye you guys!" Tohma said as he went out off the apartment quickly.

"What's with the sudden change all of a sudden Shuichi?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. After what you've did last night."

"I came here thinking that you would apologize to me."

"You must be joking."

"Your such an arrogant bastard! You wouldn't..."

Shuichi was cut off as Yuki gave him a long kiss.

Shuichi moaned as the two broke it off as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much Shuichi."

"Yea? Well, I didn't miss you."

Yuki looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Jeez! Can't you take a joke?"

Yuki smiled as he led Shuichi onto the couch as he held him close to his chest.

"Shuichi, how long are you planning to stay here in Japan?"

"Your clueless as usual, aren't you?"

Shuichi snickered, "I said it during my conference. I'm staying parmanently in Japan."

Yuki smiled as he nuzzled Shuichi's neck.

"I'm glad."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: good eh?

Yuki: kinda short...

me: whaddya mean?

Yuki: the other chapter was longer

Tohma: we'll just have to wait and see, don't we Eiri-san?

Shuichi: review and update!


	6. Private Chat

Chapter 6- Private Chat

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I can't believe we are actually reforming Bad Luck again!"

"This is going to be awesome Shuichi! I'm glad that we have you back."

Shuichi smiled at Hiro and Suguru, "is Nittle Grasper reforming again also?"

"Dunno. Haven't heard anything from that from Tohma."

"Aren't you forgetting two other people?"

Shuichi looked and blushed nervously as he saw K and Sakano staring at him.

"So, I must have forgotten about you two."

"Shuichi!"

"Are we going to go and hold a press conference like last time?"

"Last time?"

"Yea, when Hiro wanted to quit Bad Luck and when we gotten our reward from Tohma. Remember?"

Shuichi blinked, "oh yea. That day was awesome."

"So, how was your night with Yuki?"

"Huh?"

"Come on man! I want details!"

"I don't think he wants to talk about it Hiro. I heard it from Tohma about what happened."

"Shuichi, did he hurt you?"

Shuichi shook his head, "well, what happened?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone yet?"

"I won't! Tell us what happened!"

Shuichi smiled, "we are back together."

"No way."

"Back together? That's wonderful Shuichi!"

"But wait. What were you talking about Suguru?"

"Huh?"

"About what you heard from Seguchi-san?"

"Oh that! It was nothing!"

Shuichi smiled at him as his smile faded when Hiro looked at him.

"Mr. K, do you mind if you somehow get the press to us?"

K smirked, "I always do what's best for the group."

"Sweet! Ok, so, this is what we do..."

(Tohma's office)

"So, you and Shuichi are back together huh?"

"Yea. I'll take it slow this time around."

Tohma looked up as he saw Sakano coming inside the office.

"Eiri-san, I'll call you later."

"Tell that brat not to be late."

"All right. Bye."

Tohma smiled as he looked up at Sakano, "what is it Sakano?"

"It's about Bad Luck."

(Yuki's Place)

Yuki sighed as he heard the doorbell rang.

He stood up as he went to go and get it.

He glared at the person who was behind it.

"It's nice to see you Eiri-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my little brother?"

Yuki snorted, "not when his working."

Yuki moved out off the way so Mika can come inside.

"I heard that you are getting back with Shuichi."

"Heard it from Tohma?"

Mika nodded slightly, "do you really think that's a good idea Eiri?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember what happened between the two of you before? You remembered Kitzawa."

"Yea, but that won't happen again."

"How do you know for sure?"

"This time, I truly know that I do love him then any of the women that I dated after him when I broke up with him before."

"Father has been asking about you again."

"What about?"

"If you are going to start your own family soon."

"I don't care about father nor Ayaka."

Mika sighed, "at least tell father about Shuichi then. You didn't even tell him about him last time the two of you got together and he was thrilled when you got engaged with that woman though."

"Yea, I broke his heart by breaking up with her. He should have died."

"Eiri! He deserves to know."

Yuki didn't looked at her, "please little brother. His time is running out, make peace with him."

Once Mika didn't get an answer, she sighed as she began walking out the door.

"Tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

She left the complex as Yuki didn't stop staring at the ground.

"Yuki! I'm home!"

He didn't even looked up as Shuichi called out for him.

"Yuki, is everything all right?"

Yuki didn't looked at him as he got up to go to his bedroom.

"Yuki! Wait! I'll..."

He didn't finished as the door was slammed against his face.

Yuki, what happened?

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: what now?

Tohma: I guess another love disagreement huh?

me: shut up!

Yuki: listen to Yuki's theme while reading this

me: I was listening to the song and it sounded right for this chapter

Hiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Suguru: review and update!


	7. A Love's Worry

Chapter 7- A Love's Worry

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Good morning Shuichi! Are you ready for our press conference today?"

"Not really."

"Is something wrong Shuichi?"

"Last night, Yuki wouldn't even talk to me at all."

"He didn't told you?"

Shuichi turned around as the others looked and saw Tohma.

"Told me what?"

"He was going to Kyoto to visit his old man."

"What?"

"Apparently he decided to tell his father about you and him."

"Oh man! Now what am I going to do now?"

(At Yuki's Place)

"I'm glad that you are here son."

"Let's get this over with."

"Stubborn as always, I see."

"His always like that father."

"Got it from my side I guess, Mika."

Mika smirked as he looked at Yuki, "well?"

He sighed as he looked at his father, "father, I'm seeing someone again."

"Oh? Who's the girl that you are seeing?"

Yuki cleared his throat as he looked nervously at Mika who nodded.

"It's actually a guy father. His name is Shuichi Shindou."

"What!"

(At Shuichi's Place)

"So Shindou-san, are you really reforming Bad Luck again?"

"Yup! Our first concert should be in a couple of days since I'm going to talk to Seguchi-san about it!"

"What about your books though? Wouldn't your fans be disappointed?"

"I'll be releasing the last one soon once it's done. That would be my last."

"So you like singing more then writing?"

"Yea. Singing was always good for me until I quit two years ago."

"Why was that?"

"It's personal."

"Oh. Rumors has it that you are back together with Yuki Eiri, is it true?"

Shuichi blushed as he looked at K and Sakano who was at the side watching.

K shook his head as Shuichi sighed, "thats confidental."

"Wouldn't it be fun if you and Nittle Grasper sing together?"

"That would be awesome!"

The reporter smiled, "I'm sure it would have been."

(At Yuki's Place)

"For crying out loud Eiri! A guy?"

"I decide who I love father."

"Wasn't mother bisexual?"

"Eh? I didn't know that!"

"Father, don't tell me you didn't know that one single important issue about mother at all!"

There father laughed nervously, "no wonder she looked at women weird."

"That's probably where Eiri got his sexually from."

There father sighed as he looked at Yuki, "I would love to meet this young man, Eiri."

Yuki sighed as he stood up, "I knew you'd say that."

"How long did the two of you been together?"

"Well, it was two years before but then we broke it off and then now we are back together."

"Love and hate relationship."

"I guess you could say that. When do you want to meet him?"

"As soon as possible Eiri."

"In that case, tomorrow."

His father smiled at him, "you may go now Eiri."

Yuki looked at him and Mika as he walked off.

"He'll be fine Mika. I'm sure of it."

Mika smiled at her father as she walked off to follow Yuki going back home.

(At Shuichi's Place)

"What is it that you want to speak to me about Shuichi?"

"I want to speak about Bad Luck reforming again Tohma."

"That's fine. As long as you don't quit again."

Shuichi smiled, "if you are going to reform Bad Luck again, that means I'll be reforming Nittle Grasper again also."

"What? Really?"

"Although I should speak to Noriko and Ryuichi about it but I'm sure they'll agree to it."

Shuichi smiled excitedly, "by the way Seguchi-san, how's Yuki doing?"

"His doing fine. Why the long face Shuichi?"

"I'm worried about him going back to Kyoto."

"I'm sure his back home about now. Why don't you speak with K and Sakano in fixing up a concert this week or next?"

Shuichi nodded as he got ready to leave the office, "oh and Shuichi? I'll be speaking to Eiri about giving you the newest lyrics for your band."

Shuichi's face lit up happily as he left the office cheering happily.

Tohma smiled as he went back to his work.

I hope everything's all right with you Eiri.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: was that it?

me: eh? You wanted more?

Shuichi: more then that!

me: maybe next chapter

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	8. The New Writer

Chapter 8- The New Writer

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Yuki sighed as he drove back home quietly in his car. He knew that he had to let his father meet Shuichi sometime, after all, they were now back together after two years apart. He looked up at the review mirror in his car and saw that someone was following him. He groaned, now he had to go and face Mika as soon as he stops the car in front of his home.

He shook his head as he concentrated on driving, as long as he thinks about what will happen tonight, that's fine with him.

(Shuichi's Place)

"So you want me and Sakano do a concert either this week or next?" Mr. K asked as Shuichi nodded, "yea. We have to go and let people know about our band reforming since they probably forgotten about us," he replied as Hiro looked at him. "What song are you going to go and write then?" He asked, "apparently Seguchi-san wants Yuki to write it and then we'll perform it."

The group stared at him in disbelief, "are you out of your mind Shuichi? I know Yuki is a great romance novelist, but a song lyric?" Suguru asked as Shuichi laughed nervously. "Well, that's what he said. I'm sure we could go and trust Seguchi this time around," he said as Suguru still glared at him unhappily.

"I believe in Seguchi-san and Shuichi. Even though I do hate the idea of Yuki doing it but if he wants a change of things, I'm sure he wouldn't let us down," Hiro said quietly as Shuichi smiled at him happily. "I guess we all agree on Yuki in writing the lyrics this time, do we?" Sakano asked as Hiro and Shuichi nodded, Suguru sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if he messes things up, I'll be blaming it on you Shuichi." He said as Shuichi ignored him.

(At Yuki's Place)

"I still can't believe you followed me all this way," Yuki said angrily as he went inside his complex followed by his sister. "I wanted to keep you company for awhile, is that so hard?" She asked as Yuki glared at her, he blinked suddenly as he felt something vibrating in his pocket as he knew it was his cell phone.

He picked it up as he looked at it to see who was calling, he sighed as he opened it. "What is it Tohma?" He asked as Tohma smirked, "why so angry Eiri?" He asked as Yuki sat on the couch while Mika went to go to the bathroom. "Your wife is bothering me," he replied as Tohma laughed, "I'm sure it's a good reason. Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that you are going to go and write the lyrics for Bad Luck for there upcoming concert."

"What are you talking about Tohma?" He asked, "well, I told Shuichi that you'll be writing there new song for there new album. You can't deny it now since Shuichi probably told everyone about it," Tohma explained as he waited for Yuki to answer. "Why didn't you notify me first?" He asked, "well, you would have disagree anyway so I came and told him instead," Tohma replied.

Yuki sighed, "your a very mysterious guy Tohma," he said as Tohma laughed. "Tell my wife I'll be coming home early today," he said as Yuki looked and saw Mika coming to sit next to him, "very well. Bye Tohma," he said as the two hunged up on each other. "What was that about?" Mika asked, "apparently Tohma did something and now I have to do it," Yuki replied.

Mika smirked, "he cornered you huh?" She asked as Yuki glared at her. Just then they heard a bang as they knew someone was in the complex, "Yuki! Where are you?" Shuichi's voice called out as Mika smiled and she stood up. "I should leave you two alone then, I better get going." She said as she looked and saw Shuichi staring back and forth at her and Yuki.

"Tohma is going home early so you better get going then," Yuki replied as Mika smiled and she kissed Yuki on the cheek before leaving. Shuichi blinked as he stared at Yuki who wiped his cheek with his hand, "what was that about?" He asked as he sat next to his lover. "I'm your new writer for your lyric, aren't I Shuichi?" He asked as Shuichi looked at him, "how'd you know?"

"Tohma just called me awhile ago," Yuki replied as Shuichi rolled his eyes, "yea. I can't wait for the new lyric that your going to do Yuki," he said as he went to hugged him. Yuki smiled as he hugged back, "how did I survive two years without you?" He asked as Shuichi shrugged.

"Spending time with that idiotic woman you were going to marry, I guess," Shuichi replied as Yuki laughed. "Come on, we better get going before we are late," he said suddenly as Shuichi looked at him, "where are we going?" He asked as Yuki smiled. "On a date," he whispered to Shuichi's ear as he looked at him, "you mean like the one that we went to Odaiba Amusement Park?" He asked.

Yuki nodded smiling, "you certainly changed a lot Yuki. But why now?" Shuichi asked as Yuki blinked. "You mean the date?" He asked as Shuichi nodded, "we'll be busy in the next few days and we might not have times to ourselves until this is all over. That's why I planned it," he explained as Shuichi blinked.

"That's still doesn't explain..." he didn't finished as Yuki kissed him on the lips passionately, "go get dressed. Besides, I have something important to tell you on our date," he said as Shuichi nodded slowly and he walked off to his room. Yuki sighed as he went to his own room; the night is only beginning, he thought.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: different format?

me: I thought some of you might hate the one with the centered since I thought it would be cool to try something different now.

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	9. One Night Date

Chapter 9- One Night Date

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi looked at himself as he was wearing a tight leather pants along with a red button shirt. He smiled as he fixed his collar as he looked at the mirror smiling, for some reason, he was nervous about tonight since it was the first time Yuki had asked him out since they've been back together and the conversation they had earlier was nerve wrecking.

What did Yuki wanted to tell him? He sighed as he looked at the cell phone on the bed; he flipped it open to see if anyone called, apparently nobody had and he closed it up to go and put it in his back pocket on his pants. He went out and saw that Yuki was waiting for him, he smiled as Yuki looked up and saw him.

"Shuichi, you look amazing," he said as Shuichi blushed, "as do you. But you look good everytime you wear something, don't you?" He asked as Yuki blushed. "So, where are we going Yuki?" Shuichi asked as the two held hands for the first few times, "didn't I told you it was a surprise?" Yuki asked as Shuichi lookd at him.

"Don't tell me it's a movie and dinner," he said with a sigh as Yuki didn't look at him, "what's wrong with that sort of date?" He asked as Yuki was concentrating on the road. "It's old fashion," Shuichi replied as Yuki rolled his eyes, "well, it's not that sort of date. You'll like this one, I promise," he said with a smile as Shuichi stared at him.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Eh? Where are we Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he looked out the window, "we are at a private jazz bar. I told Nittle Grasper to come and join us tonight," he said similing as he looked at his lover. "For real? You mean we'll be with Ryuichi the whole entire night?" He asked as Yuki smirked, "not the whole entire night. Perhaps like two hours or so," he replied as Shuichi hugged Yuki.

"I never got time to spend with Ryuichi anymore. Not even when I left for two years, I missed him terribly," he said as Yuki smiled and the two walked inside the bar. "Yasuo, Takai! What are you two doing here?" Shuichi asked shocked as the two men smirked at him, "Tohma asked us to come since this might be the last time we see other," Takai replied as Shuichi smiled sadly.

"Who are these two people Tohma?" He asked as Tohma laughed nervously, "oh! Yuki, Yasuo is my publisher and Takai is my editor. I'm sure that you had heard about Yuki Eiri," Shuichi said smiling as the two nodded. "We heard it from Mizuki," Takai said as Shuichi blinked, "you know Mizuki?" Shuichi asked.

"Yea, we've been friends for a long time until we separated and now we are back together," Takai said smiling. "Details Takai!" He cried as Takai blushed, "it isn't like that at all Shuichi. She looks cute and all, but I'm really with Yasuo," he said quietly as Shuichi blinked as Yuki hit him on the head slightly.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know one minor detail about them," he scolded as Shuichi laughed nervously, "Shuichi! You hardly notice me at all!" Ryuichi's voice cried as Shuichi looked and saw Ryuichi in front of him. "Sorry about that Ryuichi," Shuichi said with a smile, "why don't we get this finish? I'm sure the two lovers want to be alone," Noriko said as she eyed Yuki and Shuichi.

"What are you talking about Noriko?" Shuichi asked blinking as Ryuichi smiled and he went up on stage, "we'll be singing tonight Shuichi! Let's just say this is your private concert with friends!" He said as Shuichi smiled. Tohma smiled at Yuki as he went up along with Noriko as the trio began the song: Sleepless Beauty.

"Those three are really amazing," Yasuo said as he watched; "aren't they? I've been Ryuichi's fan for years," Shuichi said smiling. Yuki looked at Shuichi as he smiled, this was the perfect date for him and he wasn't complaining at all. "Shuichi, do you remember that conversation we had earlier?" Yuki asked suddenly as Shuichi looked at him, "the one you were going to tell me something?"

Yuki nodded with a sigh as he sat down, "tomorrow you have to come with me to Kyoto," he said quietly as Shuichi stared at him. "To meet your father right?" He asked as Yuki nodded, "I'm not sure if Mika or Tatsuha is going to be there, but all I know, is that my old man wants to meet you before he passes away," Yuki explained.

Shuichi nodded slightly, "I'll tell Tohma then about tomorrow," he said as Yuki shook his head. "He already knows Shuichi. I'm sure Mika told him when she came over when she left," he said as Shuichi blinked, "Shuichi, we might go to your concert but we aren't sure yet. But we will miss you if we don't see you though," Takai said suddenly as Shuichi looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure whatever happens tomorrow Yuki, it would be fine," Shuichi said as he leaned up and kissed Yuki on the lips passionately. Yasuo and Takai smiled at the sight as the trio on the stage saw it but didn't said anything as they were too busy with there song, "I love you Yuki," Shuichi said smiling.

Yuki looked at him as he smiled, "I love you too idiot," he said quietly as Shuichi glared at him and Yuki smirked.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: good eh?

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	10. Meeting Your Family

Chapter 10- Meeting Your Family

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I'm not so sure about this Yuki," Shuichi said quietly as the two were in Yuki's car as they were going to Kyoto to go and visit Yuki's father. "You met him once, don't you remember?" Yuki asked as Shuichi looked at him, "that was when I dressed up to pretend that I was Ayaka," he said as Yuki smirked.

"To be on the safe side Shuichi, don't ever do that to my father," Yuki said as he was trying not to laugh though he find it difficult. "So, it's your father that I'm just going to meet?" Shuichi asked as Yuki nodded slowly, "Tatsuha and Mika might be there also but I'm not sure," he said quietly as Shuichi nodded.

He wanted to ask about Yuki's mother, but to him, he knew there might be such pain if he asked about her. Yuki turned on the radio as he put the volumn to the middle as he looked at Shuichi, "aren't you going to ask me about my mother?" He asked as Shuichi looked at him. "I wouldn't think that it would be appropiate," he replied as Yuki smiled, "she died when I was little," Yuki said sadly as Shuichi nodded.

"We are almost there Shuichi," Yuki said suddenly as Shuichi sighed and looked up to see where they are. Yuki stopped the car as the two of them got out hand-in-hand; Shuichi was feeling nervous as the two went inside the dojo right after they took off there shoes of course.

At first nobody said anything, until Tatsuha showed up along with Mika. "Big brother! It's been awhile!" Tatsuha said smiling as Yuki glared at him, "back together again. Isn't that right Eiri?" Mika asked as Yuki didn't looked at her and all four sat on the floor. There father turned around as he was now facing all of them, "you must be the young men my son is seeing," he said as Shuichi looked at him.

"Um, yea," Shuichi said nervously as Mr. Uesugi smiled. "Oi Shuichi! Don't be nervous around father! His just an old geezer!" Tatsuha said smirking as Mika glared at him, "why don't you shut up Tatsuha?" She asked as Tatsuha laughed nervously. Shuichi sighed as he looked up and saw Mr. Uesugi looking at him, "you really love my son, don't you?"

Shuichi nodded, "he seems different without that woman he was dating before you," Mr. Uesugi said laughing as Yuki glared at him. "Um, was Yuki cold to her?" Shuichi asked suddenly as Yuki stared at him surprised, "I don't think so. He acted normal around her," Mr. Uesugi said as he looked at his son worriedly.

"But he did changed Shindou-san. You don't have to worry about that," a voice said suddenly as everyone looked and saw Tohma coming inside. "Tohma!" Mika said surprised as Tohma smiled at her, "Mr. Ueusugi, Shindou-san actually changed Eiri before he dated that woman. I was a bit frustrated with him when Eiri remembered his past; but now I know that Shuichi is perfect with him," Tohma replied with a smile.

"Seguchi-san..." Shuichi said quietly as Yuki wasn't a bit surprised with Tohma's kindness. "For some reason, I feel comfortable with you then with that woman Eiri was dating," Mr. Uesugi said as Yuki groaned, "could we just forget about her?" He asked unhappily. Mr. Uesugi stood up as he went towards Shuichi who also stood up, "I'm counting on you in taking care of him."

Shuichi nodded as he shook hands with him; "then it's settled! Shuichi and Eiri is now back together!" Mr. Uesugi said as Shuichi laughed nervously and Yuki glared at him.Tatsuha smiled as he looked at Shuichi, "you picked a wonderful lover Shuichi," he said with a smile as Shuichi looked at him and smiled.

Tatsuha turned his back away as he was about to leave, "Tatsuha, is something bothering you?" Tohma asked worriedly as Tatsuha shook his head slightly. "There's something bothering you Tatsuha; don't deny it," Yuki said suddenly as Tatsuha sighed, "if you must know, I'm the only one here without a lover. Just forget about it ok?"

Shuichi blinked as he stared at Tatsuha's retreating form, maybe I should ask Sakuma-san about how he feels about Tatsuha, he thought as he began chatting away with Yuki and the others.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: here yea go!

me: thank you so much for your reviews! This is s unexpected!

Yuki: you mean this story has more then the last one you did?

me: of course! It's amazing...

Ryuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	11. New Couple

Chapter 11- New Couple

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Yuki! Aren't you going to bid me good-bye?" Shuichi asked as Yuki looked up from his laptop; "I'll be seeing you when you come back home Shuichi. Why should I bid you farewell?" He asked as Shuichi blinked. Yuki shook his head as he closed his laptop and went over to Shuichi, "just finish that album so we could have time to ourselves," Yuki said quietly as Shuichi blushed.

"I love it when you blush Shuichi," Yuki murmured as he kissed Shuichi on the lips before returning back to his laptop. Shuichi smiled as he left to go to work.

(At NG Production)

Shuichi sighed as he entered the building; "Shuichi! Over here!" A voice cried as Shuichi looked up and saw Ryuichi smiling excitedly. "What's up Ryuichi?" He asked as Ryuichi stared at him, "Nittle Grasper is reforming again. Since your now back and all, we've decided to bring back the band and tell the whole entire world this week!"

"That's amazing Ryuichi!" Shuichi said excitedly as the two hugged each other, "which reminds me Ryuichi. Do you know Yuki's younger brother Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked as Ryuichi blinked. "Not really, I heard it from Mika about him a little when she came and visit Tohma once. Why'd you ask?"

"Do you have any feelings for him perhaps?" Shuichi asked as Ryuichi blushed, Shuichi smiled. "I think you and Tatsuha would be perfect for a new couple," he said slowly as Ryuichi looked down, "what's wrong?" Shuichi asked. "I can't go out on dates," Ryuichi replied as Shuichi blinked, "Tohma strictly says that it forbids me since I'm famous and all."

"Why don't I go with you then? I'm sure we could make it a double date then," Shuichi said blushing as Ryuichi looked at him, "really? That would be awesome," he said with a smile. "Of course I have to ask Yuki since we are both busy with the concert that's coming up soon," Shuichi said, "I heard from Tohma that your having the concert at the end of the week on Sunday."

"What?" Shuichi asked blinking, Ryuichi nodded as Shuichi ran to find Sakano and the others.

(At Yuki's Place)

"You really don't know what to write for the lyrics little brother?" Mika asked as she was looking at her brother as the two were in the study talking. "I maybe having trouble with the lyrics but I am getting some ideas from Shuichi's songs," Yuki replied, "yea big brother. Go and copy some lines that aren't even yours," Tatsuha smirked as Yuki glared at him.

Mika shook her head as she looked at the time, "shouldn't Shuichi be home right now?" She asked as Yuki looked at the time also. "I'm sure he could take care of himself," Yuki murmured as he typed on the computer; "Eiri, Tohma told me to tell you that the concert is on Sunday evening. So you have to finish the lyrics in three days or sooner so Bad Luck could practice on it."

"What? Why so soon?" Yuki asked angrily, "that I would like to know. Apparently Nittle Grasper is going to sing Sleepless Beauty so it doesn't matter to them," Mika replied as Yuki groaned. Just then they heard a knocked as they knew who it was, "I guess Shuichi didn't brought his key with him, huh?" Tatsuha asked with a smirk.

Yuki shook his head as he went up to go and get it, "Yuki! I've missed you!" Shuichi cried as he went to go and hugged him tightly unknowingly about the audience behind Yuki. "Shuichi..." Yuki growled as Shuichi looked up at him and then saw Yuki's brother and sister standing behind him, Shuichi laughed nervously as he let go off him.

"So Shuichi, where's the guy that your going to introduce me?" A voice asked as the three blinked but Tatsuha knew who it was, "Sakuma!" He cried as Ryuichi got into view for them. "Ryuichi, what are you doing here?" Mika asked as Ryuichi smiled and looked at Tatsuha, "you must be the one that your in love with me," Ryuichi said as Tatsuha blinked but then blushed.

"I didn't say anything about that!" Shuichi cried, "but you implied it through our conversation," Ryuichi said with a pout. Ryuichi smiled as he went towards Tatsuha who backed up a little, "it would please me if you could go on a double date with me," Ryuichi said slowly as Tatsuha looked surprised.

"Of course I would go with you and Ryuichi, Tatsuha. If Yuki comes with me," Shuichi said as he gave his best puppy dog looks at Yuki who glared at him angrily. "Shuichi! Don't tell me that you've forgotten that I have to do the lyrics for your band!" He cried as Shuichi began to sob, "augh. Fine! This once only Shuichi!" Yuki said as Shuichi smiled happily.

Shuichi looked at Tatsuha but was shocked to see he and Ryuichi locked into a kiss, Mika glared at them before going out the door as she looked at Yuki and Shuichi. "I can't believe I'm the only one straight here in this family," Mika said slowly as she left the four boys, Shuichi smiled as he and Yuki watched Tatsuha and Ryuichi kiss as the two broke away.

Ryuichi hugged Tatsuha tightly, "never leave me Tatsuha. Never leave me," Ryuichi said as Tatsuha smiled. "I would never leave you Ryuichi," he said as the two hugged one another.

tbc...

me: here yea go...

Yuki: kinda lame to me.

me: what? What do you guys think about it?

Shuichi: I agree with Yuki.

me: can it. I'm trying to finish this story as soon as I can.

Mika: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	12. New Lyrics

Chapter 12- New Lyrics

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: thanks tammy, for thinking this isn't lame unlike someone I know of. Anyways, here it is...

Yuki sighed as he gave the lyrics that he wrote last night and all day yesterday to Shuichi, "is this really it?" Shuichi asked blinking as he eyed his lover with a frown. "Cut me some slack Shuichi. Thanks to you I have to miss a day of writing since we have to go to that date with Ryuichi and Tatsuha and right now I'm really tired," Yuki replied as Shuichilaughed nervously.

"I guess thiswill do. So, your going back to bed then?" He asked as Yuki looked at him, "didn't I just said so Shuichi? Give those lyrics to your band and inform Tohma that I'm through," he murmured as Shuichinodded. Shuichi looked at the lyrics as he blinked, "Yuki, this song looks like a slow song to me," he said.

"Are you saying that you won't accept it Shuichi?" Yuki asked as Shuichi shook his head quickly, "I better get going then. The others are probably waiting for meso that we could start," he said nervously as he kissed Yuki on the cheek before going. Yuki yawned and stretched as he sat on the couch tired, I should go and get a beer, he thought as he closed his eyes.

(At NG Production)

"What do you think?" Shuichi asked nervously as he gave the music sheet to Hiro and Suguru as the others crowd around to see it; "Yuki rushed into it, didn't he?" Hiro asked as he looked at Shuichi. "I guess he got it from me," Shuichi smiled as Hiro rolled his eyes, "just like you rushed into making that song Rage Beat and some miracle pulled it over to the top."

"Shuichi, Seguchi wants to see you in his office," Sakano said suddenly as Shuichi saw him at the door, "did you gave him the lyrics?" He asked as Sakano nodded. "He seemed surprised when he looked over it; so Shuichi, don't rush yourself going inside," Sakano warned as Shuichi nodded and he left going to Seguchi's office.

"Shuichi, wait," a voice said suddenly as Shuichi stopped knowing who it was, "I'll come with you. A manager needs to know if it's something important," K replied as Shuichi smiled at him. "What happens if he just wants me though?" Shuichi asked as K smirked, "I'll just leave like last time. Come on Shuichi, let's go."

The two walked silently together as they stopped and Shuichi knocked on the office door before going inside, "come inside," Tohma's voice was calm as the two entered. "I told specifically only for Shuichi and not you, Mr. K," Tohma said as Shuichi cringed, "I'm sorry Seguchi. I thought you meant me also," K replied.

"Sakano couldn't do one thing right!" Tohma murmured as Shuichi gulped, "if you don't mind Seguchi, do you still need me?" K asked calmly as Tohma sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so fed up wth Eiri right now about the lyrics that he showed me," he explained as Shuichi scooted over to K since he was a little bit frightened by Tohma's outburst.

Tohma blinked as he saw that Shuichi was standing close to K, "I'm sorry Shuichi. You don't have to be frightened anymore," he said with a smile. Shuichi nodded slowly as Tohma cleared his throat, "the lyrics are fine Shuichi. Although I'm a little bit surprised that he did it in one day since he was out with you and the others on a date right?"

"Yea, though he didn't get much sleep to my view. Right now his probably sleeping like a baby," Shuichi said with a smile as Tohma smirked, "Shuichi, go and practice with this song. If it doesn't reach the top, Eiri will know my wrath," Tohma said as Shuichi nodded. "Just don't be too hard on him Seguchi. His sensitive," Shuichi teased with a smile as Tohma laughed, "Shuichi, do your best. Nittle Grasper is waiting for you to beat them on the top," he said with a smile.

Shuichi nodded as he turned around as K put a comforted hand on his shoulder, "everything we'll be all right Shuichi. Let's go and tell the others," K murmured as Shuichi smiled and the two left to go back to the others.

(Back at Yuki's Place)

Yuki stirred as he heard the phone ringing in his room, he groaned as he put a pillow over his face trying to block out the ringing. The maching picked it up as Yuki sighed in relieved, "Eiri, I know your there. I just talked to Shuichi just awhile ago about your lyrics. Your lyrics seems a little rushed but it looks good and Bad Luck is now practicing it. Eiri, I hope you won't make plans on Sunday since that's the night of the concert. I'll give you a ticket even though you'll be a special guest coming but you could give it to Tatsuha since his dating Ryuichi now. Stop by later to get it Eiri, and you could tell Shuichi that your picking him up if he see's you. Later."

Yuki sighed as he looked at the time, it was nearly two now and he wanted to get up and finish his novel, but for some reason he was being lazy that day. He shook his head as he stood up and stretched; he now have to go to NG productions to pick up that ticket from Tohma since he was expecting him to come.

He didn't want to go but he has no choice, Tohma always had his way. Yuki yawned, he just hopes the concert wouldn't be bad when it comes around.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yuki: that was pretty quick

me: unlike someone knowingly hurting my feelings

Yuki: what? I did not!

me: i'm just kidding

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	13. Reforming Bands

Chapter 13- Reforming Bands

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: there's like one or two chapteres left after this. Here it is...

"Seguchi-san! Seguchi-san!" A reporter called out as Tohma and the other band members of Nittle Grasper was in a conference talking about reforming there own band and about Bad Luck's concert that's coming up. "Is it true that your band is reforming after two years like Bad Luck did?"

Tohma smiled as he nodded, "we won't have a concert until we see what Bad Luck could do. If they could surpass us in the charts, then they are a worthy rival and we'll be glad to do a concert," he replied. "Is there going to be a new song for your group Ryuichi?" Another reporter asked, "we don't know for sure. We know that Bad Luck has a new song to perform but just like Tohma said, if it raises top in the charts, we'll see."

(At Shuichi's Place)

"That was good practice everyone! We should be ready for the concert tomorrow!" K called out as everyone agreed, "have anyone seen the president in the building?" Sakano asked worriedly. "I heard he was doing a conference with the press," Suguru replied as Sakano laughed, "of course! Now I remember!"

"Sakano, how did you became our producer?" Shuichi asked as Sakano shrugged and Shuichi sighed, "so your going to go and sing Sleepless Beauty again?" A voice asked as the group looked and saw that the television was on since Hiro was bored. "Yes unless we come up with a new song by then," Tohma replied.

"Are they at a conference?" Shuichi asked as Sakano nodded, "there are talking about reforming there band along with the concert that's coming up for Bad Luck," he replied. "All right! If Nittle Grasper is reforming back again, we should go and practice again!" Shuichi cried as he ran to the microphone, "Shuichi, we should go home for the day," Suguru suggested.

"Yea man. I'm sure Yuki is waiting anxiously for you," Hiro said with a wink that Shuichi blushed, "Shindou-san, I promise I'll call you if we need you. We need your voice tomorrow and we can't screw it up," K said as Shuichi sighed. "Hiro, if Yuki doesn't want me in his apartment, could I come over to your place?"

Hiro blinked as he nodded, Shuichi smiled happily as the group split up for the day.

(At Yuki's Place)

Yuki sighed as he was sitting on the couch watching television along with the lyrics on the table right in front of him. Just then he heard the door opened hopefully it would be Shuichi and not his sister Mika nor his brother Tatsuha. "Yuki! I thought you were working on your novels?" Shuichi asked unhappily as Yuki snickered.

"I thought you were going to finish your novel also since you were rejoining Bad Luck and all," Yuki replied as Shuichi blinked. "Oh! Well, I extended it as I was forminga concert soon so Takai and Yasuo agreed since I'll be tired and all," he explained as Yuki shook his head, "how do you like my song?"

"Very sweet. Even though you rushed through it," Shuichi said with a smile as Yuki smirked, "we'll just have to find out if the audience likes your song as well," he said as Shuichi nodded and the two shared along, loving kiss.

tbc...

me: I know it's short but somehow this story lost interest to me and I want to end right away

Shuichi: that's what you get

me: although I'm making another story of Yugioh GX

Yuki: it should be up probably by the end of the week

Tohma: we'll be onto the very last chapter soon!

Ryuichi: review and update!


	14. Eternal

Chapter 14- Eternal

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: Got the song from Ai No Kusabi so it's not mine. Here it is...

"Are you ready for this Shuichi?" Tohma asked quietly as the gang were backstage waiting to start performing, "yup. How'd you get ASK to come back?" Shuichi asked blinking as he eyed the ASK band on stage. "It's my own to know and it's not yours to worry about," Tohma replied as Shuichi rolled his eyes.

The ASK band finished there song as they came down and Ryuichi looked at Tohma who nodded and he went up stage to begin the concert. "That was a sweet song Tachi," Tohma said slowly as Tachi smiled at him but then he saw Shuichi with Yuki by him, he sighed as Shuichi looked at Yuki worriedly.

"I know I did dumb things in the past that hurt the both of you and Seguchi. I hope you could forgive me," Tachi said slowly as he bowed slightly, Shuichi looked at Yuki as Yuki smiled as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The past is the past my friend, I'm sure everything had change for you," Yuki said quietly as Tachi looked at him surprised but was greatful for his kindness to him.

"Let's hear it for Bad Luck!" Ryuichi cried as people cheered in the crowd, Shuichi looked up and saw that Ryuichi was calling for him and the others. "Go on; we'll be sitting at the VIP section and waiting for you backstage," Yuki said as Shuichi nodded and the two kissed before separating.

Shuichi and the others went on stage as Shuichi grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone! This is Shuichi Shindou! I hope you remember me from my novels! Well, I'm going to go and sell my last novel after the concert when I'm done with it! I hope your not disappointed since Bad Luck is back in business!" He cried as everyone cheered excitedly.

Shuichi smiled as he looked at Hiro and Suguru who both nodded, "we'll start playing a new song called: Eternal!" Music began playing as Shuichi waited for the intro.

_Eternal_

_by: Bad Luck_

_calling, the heavyness of the sighs on the endless nights_

_I am in pain from missing you_

_I can no longer see anything_

_don't let me go_

_don't leave me_

_Only you I believe in_

_Aa, to warm my lips_

_Calling in the night_

_My emotions make my heart pound_

_Night after night_

_love is crying out_

_I can hear silent words in my dreams_

_shut out the bitter memories_

_I can no longer see anything_

_Don't tell me, don't say anything at all_

_Falling into the heat of the night_

_Aa, it's just a mirage_

_silent all the night_

_Someday I'll see that remote dream_

_My feeling for you bare sighs_

_To a faraway place_

(After the concert)

"That was great Shuichi!" Takai cried as Shuichi looked and saw Yasuo hugging Takai, Ryuichi and Tatsuha kissing each other deeply, Tohma and Mika holding hands, Maiko standing beside Yuki smiling, Noriko glaring at Tatsuha and Ryuichi, K and Sakano staring at him Shuichi smiling.

"I'm sure the next time would be even better, right Shuichi?" Tohma asked as he nodded and he walked over to Yuki and Maiko, "I'm just glad that I'm back with Yuki again," he said as Yuki smiled at him and the two hugged lovingly. "It's too bad that you won't be a novelist anymore Shuichi. Your books were as famous as Yuki's were," Yasuo said as Shuichi smiled at him, "I finally realized that my singing was here and I belong to Japan about a year ago," he explained.

"Does that mean your really staying and will be working for me again Shuichi?" Tohma asked as Shuichi laughed, "I said so didn't I? I'm sure Tachi wants some rivalry along with Nittle Grasper since Bad Luck is 2nd in place," he said. "I'm glad that your back Shuichi," Yuki said as he began kissing his neck, Shuichi moaned as he didn't respond.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" Ryuichi called out as the two stopped what they were doing and blushed embarrassed as everyone laughed a good laugh.

End!

me: how'd you like the ending?

Shuichi: the song is Eternal from the anime Ai No Kusabi

Tohma: this is probably our last Gravitation story since we lost interest writing stories from it

me: but I'll be updating my latest story of Yugioh GX though!

Yuki: wow, your first story that isn't romantic in the Yugioh GX series

me: LOL... that's true

Tachi: we'll be onto the next story soon

Maiko: review and update!


End file.
